Possession
by Lyly-chan
Summary: Sasuke exerce une profession peu commune : Exorciste. Exceptionnellement doué, il traite pourtant ses cas avec dérision et distance. S'il se retrouvait face à un cas qui le touche de près ? résumé à l'intérieur.
1. Prologue

_**Naruto UA**_

**_Genre : _**_Fantastique/Spiritual/Romance_

**_Disclaimer : _**_Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient_

_**Résumé** : Sasuke exerce une profession peu commune : Exorciste. Exceptionnellement doué, il traite pourtant ses cas avec dérision et distance. S'il se retrouvait face à un cas qui le touche de près ? Un cas pour lequel il ne pense pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit ? Un cas qui serait entièrement dû à son égoïsme ? Un cas qui le mettrait face à ses propres démons ? Un cas où il risque non seulement de perdre son cœur mais aussi son âme.  
><em>

_Note : Cette histoire n'est en fait qu'un prétexte à de multiples allusions proches ou lointaines aux perso du manga. Ça me faisait rire de tous les faire se croiser. Ça ne veut pas dire non plus que c'est une histoire sans fond et rédigé sans travail de surface et de fond._

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui j'ai un an de plus ! Bon, j'ai déjà un âge où ça ne fait que me rapprocher de la vieillesse et non de la liberté, mais je tiens tout de même à fêter l'évènement. C'est pour cela que je poste aujourd'hui les premiers chapitres de mes tous derniers projets. Rassurez vous, je n'oublie pas qu'il manque un dernier chapitre et un épilogue à deux de mes fic en cours, je vous promet de les compléter avant la fin de cette année. Avec un peu de chance, avant nöel. Mais pour ce faire, j'ai besoin d'un ordi et d'une connexion internet et je n'ai plus ni l'un ni l'autre chez moi. Je squatte à l'occaz' assez honteusement ceux du boulot, et pique l'ordi de ma soeur quand elle rentre avec à la maison (mm sans le net je peux écrire !)... mais ça reste moyen, et je ne tiens pas à "gâcher" ces fins par trop de précipitation, par manque de moyen et de temps. Donc patience...<p>

Love Yuya, deux de ces textes te seront inédits à toi aussi ! Ne crois pas que je t'oublies, hein ! J'ai pas msn sur l'ordi du bureau (oui, l'âge des cavernes !) et j'ose pas l'installer, donc plus de bavardage avt un moment T_T.

Avant que ma pause déjeuner ne s'achève, gros bisous à tous ! Et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

En cette nuit sans lune, elle semblait sortit d'un autre temps. Cette petite maison si particulière et pourtant si habituelle, avait un toit en tuiles et aux bords pointus, des murs en bois, sauf là ou les _fusuma_ laissaient deviner l'ombres des personnes présentes quand les lumières étaient allumé. Un jardin de style japonais avec son traditionnel petit pont en bois complétait le tableau, s'élevant au-dessus d'une vaste bassin contenant des carpes _koi_, des tortues et autre animaux marins seulement visibles de jour. Seul le bruit du _kakei, _tapant à intervalle régulière troublait le silence de la nuit. Au fond, mené par un petit chemin entouré de galets et bordé de lanterne de pierre, se trouvait une étendu de sable où semblait tracé avec application des idéogrammes anciens.

C'est un peu plus loin que se dressait une petite bâtisse, bien plus moderne avec ses mur de béton et sa lourde porte en métal. Elle avait été construite par un particulier qui ayant fini sa maison, tenait à rendre service au temple voisin. La bâtisse avait alors servi comme sorte de cagibi pendant de nombreuses périodes, tour à tour complètement vide ou trop rempli pour pouvoir le fermer. On y avait pourtant ajouté cette lourde porte de métal, il n'y a pas très longtemps. De même, une lourde grille d'acier avait été fixé à l'intérieur et cela dans le plus grand secret.

Toutes ces mesures n'avaient été prise que pour une seule et unique raison. Et c'est celle-ci qui poussant un hurlement déchirant, éveilla toute la maisonnée voisine. Des hommes plus ou moins vêtus, s'activèrent dans la demeure alors que d'autre se précipitaient dehors, s'asseyant rapidement devant l'édifice avant de commencer à entonner des prières. Mais les cris ne diminuèrent pas au contraire, ils augmentèrent en intensité, soulevant le cœur des personnes présentes. L'appréhension, le doute, la peur, l'horreur se lisaient sur les visages.

« Il faut faire quelque chose ! Hurla une belle femme rousse aux traits tirés et au visage ravagé par les larmes. »

Un homme grand et blond la prit dans ses bras, étouffant ses pleurs contre son torse. Lui même avait les larmes aux yeux devant son impuissance et la souffrance que dégageaient ces hurlements. Bientôt une femme à la chevelure blonde et à la forte poitrine se précipita, accompagné d'un homme exhibant une clef avec laquelle il ouvrit rapidement la lourde porte de métal. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans l'édifice. Un nouveau hurlement, cette fois de rage et puis plus rien. Le silence.

La femme rousse sentit ses genoux faiblir, l'homme lui-même diminué par la fatigue et la peine ne put la soutenir. Ils s'effondrèrent ensemble. La femme blonde ressorti et leur fit un signe de tête pour les rassurer. Geste vain, car rien ne pourrait les rassurer tant que ce cauchemar ne s'achèverait pas. Deux hommes en tunique s'approchèrent et aidèrent le couple à se relever avant de les conduire dans la maison d'aspect traditionnelle. La blonde les suivit avant de s'arrêter et de jeter un dernier regard à la bâtisse qui semblait encore plus sombre à la lumière des lanternes.

« J'aimerais tant pouvoir t'aider. »

Ses yeux scintillèrent, mais elle ne laissa aucune larme s'écouler. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Pas encore. Pas si elle voulait soutenir ce couple. Pas si elle voulait aider son patient. Son patient… son ami… son presque fils. Elle se mordit férocement la lèvre pour se contenir.

« Je trouverais un moyen. Je te le promets. »

À suivre…

* * *

><p><em>1<em>- _Fusuma_ : ce sont des shoji au papier plus épais pour garantir plus d'intimité.

_2 -kakei_ : htt p : / /ose. asso. fr / vuesdudiabete /? q= node / 9

Vous aurez remarquez que j'essaye de rendre l'atmosphère nippone par certain côté et ce tout au long de l'histoire. Tout est résultat de recherches personnelles, alors si vous voyez des incohérences "graves" dans cette histoire qui sera très japonaise, n'hésitez pas.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Naruto UA**_

**_Genre : _**_Fantastique/Spiritual/Romance_

**_Disclaimer : _**_Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient_

_**_**Résumé** : _**_Sasuke exerce une profession peu commune : Exorciste. Exceptionnellement doué, il traite pourtant ses cas avec dérision et distance. S'il se retrouvait face à un cas qui le touche de près ? Un cas pour lequel il ne pense pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit ? Un cas qui serait entièrement dû à son égoïsme ? Un cas qui le mettrait face à ses propres démons ? Un cas où il risque non seulement de perdre son cœur mais aussi son âme.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1 <strong>_

_** Sasuke**_

* * *

><p>Des gémissements étouffés raisonnaient dans une chambre au mur bleuté. Un corps s'agitait, se débattait contre d'invisibles ennemis qui l'assaillaient, infligeant de nombreux sévices à sa literie aux couleurs sombres. Une odeur de sueur émanait du lutteur endormi, ses mèches corbeau était collé à son front par l'humidité, tout comme ses draps l'était à son corps. Son oreiller avait depuis longtemps quitté sa couche, rejoignant le sol couvert d'une épaisse moquette bleuté.<p>

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrer un faisceau de lumière blanche, faisant scintiller quelques armes blanches décorative accrochées aux murs. Un homme a priori plus âgé et de haute stature jeta un coup d'œil à cette personne endormi, avant de pousser un soupir. Il entra d'un pas léger, totalement silencieux, ses longs cheveux tout aussi sombre que ceux de l'endormi, se balançant sur ses hanches à chacun de ses pas, caressant sa peau nu. Il s'assit sur le lit et donna une caresse aérienne à la joue du dormeur. Mais avant même qu'il puisse faire autre chose, ce dernier poussa un hurlement et se redressa vivement faisant sursauter son visiteur.

« Sasuke, Sasuke calme toi. Respire, dit l'homme. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je suis là. »

Il parlait sans toucher le plus jeune, ce dernier ne faisant pas mine de l'entendre, ou même de le voir. Ses yeux couleur d'obsidiennes restaient figés dans le vague, comme perdu dans une contemplation connu d'eux seuls. L'aîné ne faisait rien pour rompre cet instant, ayant déjà l'expérience de ce qu'un tel acte entrainerait. S'il le touchait alors qu'il était encore dans cette sorte de transition entre rêve et réalité, il avait de forte chance d'obtenir une réaction violente en retour. Il lui fallait juste attendre. Et comme pour lui donné raison, au bout de longues minutes, Sasuke sembla émerger.

« Grand frère…

_ Je suis là. »

Pour la première fois, il se permit de le toucher en lui prenant la main, voulant appuyer ses dires. Transmettant un peu de sa chaleur à la main glacé du plus jeune.

« J'ai fais un cauchemar, dit-il d'un ton détaché.

_ Oui, répondit-il à cette question qui n'en était pas une. Te souviens-tu de quelque chose cette fois ?

_ Non. »

La réponse avait claqué trop sèche, trop vive, trop rapide. Sasuke mentait c'était l'évidence. Et cela étonna son frère, car jamais cela n'était arrivé avant. Sasuke depuis près d'un an était sujet à ces cauchemars et indubitablement après chacun de ces épisodes, son frère lui demandait ce dont il se souvenait. Au grand agacement du plus jeune, malgré l'intensité de ces mauvais rêves, il n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Ce soir, cela avait été différent apparemment. Mais Sasuke semblait vouloir le cacher. Le pourquoi restait un mystère, mais l'ainé n'avait pas l'intention de le forcer à se révéler.

« Itachi… »

Le dit Itachi ne dit rien, se levant simplement, lissant légèrement le pantalon noire de toile lâche, lui servant de pyjama.

« Tu devrais te rendormir, dit-il d'une voix douce. Il est à peine deux heures du matin et père souhaite nous voir dès huit heures à son bureau. »

Sasuke poussa un grognement de désapprobation, apparemment rassuré sur le fait que son frère ne lui en veuille pas de ses cachoteries.

« Allons petit frère, il y a longtemps que nous ne l'avons pas vu, fit Itachi d'un ton un peu trop léger.

_ Et je ne pouvais pas mieux m'en porter, répliqua Sasuke acerbe.

_ Sasuke…

_ Tu sais déjà ce qu'il va dire Itachi, tout comme moi, le coupa-t-il. Il va nous reprocher notre style de vie, le fait que tu veille sur moi au lieu de rejoindre la compagnie et appuyer sur le fait que je devrais me trouver un _vrai_ travail. C'est encore et toujours là même chose, Itachi.

_ Il m'a avoué avoir une demande à nous faire.

_ Vraiment ? Fit Sasuke sans cacher sa surprise, fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne me l'avais pas dis.

_ En aurais je eu l'intention, que tu ne m'en aurais pas laissé le temps. À peine t'ai-je annoncé son appel et notre visite pour demain, que tu t'ais enfermé dans ta chambre. Sans même dîner, souligna-t-il. »

Sasuke eut une légère grimace, ne voulant pas admettre son comportement puéril. Il frissonna légèrement et Itachi lui remonta sa couverture, cachant son pyjama de soie bleu marine. Sasuke avait toujours froid, quelque soit la saison et ne se découvrait pas d'un fil pour dormir contrairement à son frère.

« T'a-t-il laissé entendre de quoi il pourrait s'agir ?

_ Non, pas du tout. Il s'est montré très évasif. Il m'a juste dis qu'il souhaitait nous en parler face à face.

_ Très bien, répondit Sasuke songeur.

_ Ne te turlupine pas l'esprit. Nous saurons bien demain, ajouta Itachi en se rendant à la porte, toujours de ce pas étonnement léger. Bonne nuit, petit frère.

_ Bonne nuit, grand frère. »

Itachi lui fit un léger sourire en coin avant de refermer le battant, espérant que son frère parviendrait à se reposer vraiment.

Aucun d'eux ne dormit profondément cette nuit là : Sasuke trop intrigué par la demande paternel impromptu, ainsi que tourmenté par le désir de ne pas penser à son rêve Itachi aussi était travailler par la visite du lendemain, mais aussi et surtout par ce que pouvait bien lui cacher son frère.

**_Possession_**

L'aube les trouva fatigués et fourbus d'avoir trop pensé. Et c'est dans une humeur assez maussade qu'ils petit-déjeunèrent, puis se préparèrent à partir. Ils préférèrent utiliser les transports en commun, car même en possédant une voiture, ils privilégiaient ce moyen de transport quand ils devaient uniquement se déplacer dans Tokyo. Après tout, les moyens de transport efficaces du pays le leur permettait et prendre une voiture ne leur ferait que perdre plus de temps encore. Sasuke se laissa mené sans vraiment prendre garde, et ce ne fut que quand ils arrivèrent à _Hiroo_, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne prenait pas la direction du siège de la compagnie Uchiwa.

« On va chez lui ? Demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

_ On le voit à la maison, Sasuke.

_ Je croyais qu'on allait à son bureau, maugréa-t-il.

_ Il a téléphoné très tôt ce matin, en disant qu'il serait préférable de se retrouver à la maison, expliqua calmement son ainé. La discrétion serait de mise, apparemment.

_ Qu'il dise tout de suite qu'il préfère qu'on ne nous voit pas ensemble. Qu'il a trop honte.

_ Sasuke…

_ Ne te fatigue pas. Je sais très bien ce qu'il pense de moi. »

Itachi poussa un soupir sachant que son frère, sans avoir raison n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais la situation était assez complexe.

Depuis ses six ans, Sasuke avait été victime de terreur nocturne. Si bien que leur mère Mikoto avait fini par faire appel à un professionnel : un psychiatre renommé. Mais cela n'avait rien changé à l'affaire. Pire il avait été révélé que l'homme n'avait pas vraiment de pures intentions envers l'enfant déjà indéniablement beau qu'était Sasuke. Même si le psychiatre avait été arrêté avant de faire un quelconque mal à Sasuke, Mikoto s'était jugé coupable pendant longtemps après cela. Mais tout ça n'avait en rien arrangé les soucis de Sasuke. C'est sous l'impulsion d'une vielle tante, que la jeune mère avait fait appel à un _onmyouji ogamyia_, sorte de prêtre purificateur qui devait aider Sasuke à se débarrasser de ses démons. C'est ainsi que Hiruzen Sarutobi fut convié.

Mais l'homme sembla surpris en se retrouvant devant l'enfant et après plusieurs teste le décréta « être sensible ». Sensible au monde des esprits. Sensible aux êtres célestes ou démoniaques, interagissant dans le monde des humains sans que ceux-ci puissent les voir. Il serait à coup sûr un Onmyouji de talent s'il était formé. Fugaku Uchiwa, le père de Sasuke s'y était opposé. Mais sa mère avait eut gain de cause et l'enfant avait été formé dans un temple jusqu'à ses quatorze ans, âge ou sa mère s'éteignit et ou Fugaku le retira immédiatement du temple.

Jusqu'à ses dix sept ans, Sasuke fut mis dans un lycée privé et recevait chaque soir les recommandations de son père. Ne rien faire d'anormal Ne pas parler de choses anormales Si on le lui demandait : il avait été dans un collège étranger jusqu'à ses quatorze ans Il ne croyait pas en toutes ces histoires de fantômes et d'esprit car tout cela n'était que chimère. En bref, il lui était demandé de renier tout enseignement reçu au temple, allant jusqu'à nier y avoir été un jour.

Mais les choses se compliquèrent. Loin du temple et de son maitre, se retrouvant sans protection, Sasuke avait été la proie de nombreux esprits ne trouvant pas le sommeil éternel, ainsi que de nombreux démons voyant en lui une proie de qualité. Incapable de se défendre, il avait été submergé. Une attaque plus puissante que les autres sur son esprit affaibli l'avait plongé dans le coma. C'est contre l'avis de son père qu'Itachi avait fait venir le vieux Sarutobi qui au cours d'un long exorcisme, réussi à sauver Sasuke.

Mais de cette expérience, Sasuke était ressorti changé. Plus cynique, désabusé, mordant et nettement moins souriant. Sa timidité naturelle, sa maladresse attendrissante, ses sourires doux, tout cela avait complètement disparut, de même que la crainte mêlée de respect, qu'il semblait éprouvé pour son père. Il avait refusé toute entrevue à ce dernier pendant les huit mois suivant, ayant préféré déménager chez son frère. Quand il la lui avait finalement accordé, l'échange avait été froid, peu de mots avaient été prononcés d'un côté comme de l'autre. Jamais Itachi ne s'était senti aussi mal à l'aise qu'en cet instant. Lui qui avait tant œuvré pour cette rencontre n'avait plus eut qu'un souhait : qu'elle s'achève.

Sasuke avait fini son apprentissage au temple mais n'y était pas resté, à la grande peine du vieux prêtre qui voyait en lui un successeur parfait. Il n'avait fallut que peu de temps pour que le jeune homme se fasse une bonne réputation dans le milieu très secret des exorcistes. Ses premiers cas fait sous la tutelle de son ancien maitre lui avait permis de se faire connaitre et c'est sous ses propres bannières qu'il effectua ses premières chasse en solitaire. Dès dix neuf ans, il se mit donc à la traque aux esprits, et dès ses vingt et un ans, tous connaissaient le jeune prodige Uchiwa qui ne connaissait pas l'échec.

Vivant toujours avec son frère, c'est tout naturellement qu'ils se mirent à travailler ensemble, malgré le désaccord paternel. Fugaku souhaitait que son aîné travaille dans l'entreprise familiale, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse en reprendre la direction. Mais Itachi s'y était opposé. Il s'en était voulu de ne pas s'être plus opposé à son père quand celui-ci avait décidé d'enlever Sasuke du temple. Les conséquences en avait été terrible et il était maintenant de sa responsabilité de veiller sur son cadet. De le protéger. Chose qu'il aurait dû faire dès le début quitte à s'attirer les foudres paternelles.

Itachi s'occupait de tout ce qui était administratif. Il gérait les rendez vous, les affaires acceptées ou non, les comptes et donc leurs dépenses, les déplacements étant nombreux c'est aussi lui qui s'occupait des moyens de locomotion ainsi que de l'hébergement. Sasuke lui ne faisait que ce concentrer sur la mission du moment, et c'était déjà un travail incroyablement pénible selon les cas. Itachi ne voyait jamais que le côté visible de l'iceberg, celui que n'importe qui pouvait observer, et il lui arrivait parfois d'être choqué, dégouté, bouleversé. Il n'osait imaginer de quoi pouvait bien être témoin son jeune frère.

Ils fonctionnaient ainsi depuis sept ans déjà. Parfois Itachi se prenait à souhaiter que Sasuke s'arrête et qu'il vienne l'aider à tenir l'entreprise familiale plutôt que de continuer ce job. Pourtant il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, au fond de lui il savait que jamais Sasuke ne s'arrêterait de lui-même quoi que cela lui coute. Pendant son coma, son frère lui avait confié avoir vu des choses inimaginables. Des choses qui parfois encore l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil. Il n'avait pas donné d'autres détails, mais Itachi avait compris que Sasuke continuerait jusqu'à sa mort, ou jusqu'à ce que quelque chose l'arrête.

Itachi repris conscience de son environnement en faisant face à la grande grille blanche menant à la demeure Uchiwa. Ils se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers une petite porte en fer forgé se trouvant sur le côté. Le garde dans sa petite cabine les observait de loin grâce à la petite caméra placé en haut de la grille. Itachi appuya sur l'interphone.

« Nous sommes Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa, dit il simplement. »

Un simple bruit électrique, puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un petit clic. La poussant ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la cabine où le garde sorti, s'inclina profondément.

« Bonjour Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama. La maison a déjà été prévenu de votre arrivé. Uchiwa-kaicho vous recevra dans son bureau.

_ Bien, répondit simplement Itachi, entrainant son frère dans son sillage.»

Ils firent quelques pas dans l'allée serpentant dans le jardin, diminuant la distance à parcourir de moitié, s'ils avaient dû suivre le chemin des voitures. Mais Sasuke s'immobilisa rapidement.

« Tch. Dans son bureau ? N'a-t-on même pas le droit d'être reçu avec égard comme n'importe quel invité ? »

Itachi soupira, ayant espéré échapper à ce genre de réflexion depuis que le garde avait ouvert la bouche. Lui aussi ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur père agissait ainsi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la haute maison de style européen qui se dressait devant eux. Les deux frères y avaient grandi. Même Sasuke y avait de bon souvenir, surtout qu'à une époque, c'est à la maison que les cours lui étaient dispensés, ne se rendant au temple que deux fois par semaine. Ce n'est que pour ses dix ans qu'il était parti y vivre et même là, il était régulièrement revenu à la maison sous l'exigence de Mikoto.

Les hautes fenêtres leur faisant face et reconnaissant celle du bureau de son père, Itachi se demanda si ce dernier les observait arrivé. Les relations avec leur père s'étaient révélées conflictuelles ces dernières années, tout ce qu'il espérait c'était qu'elles ne s'enveniment pas au cours de cette journée.

Ils étaient tous trois assis dans le grand bureau de Fugaku. Ce dernier derrière son imposant bureau moderne tout en bois, observait ses fils. Les cheveux d'Itachi semblaient encore plus longs qu'avant ce qui ne serait pas vraiment surprenant vu qu'ils l'étaient _à chaque fois_, ignorant même ce que devait être des ciseaux. Il semblait pourtant encore plus mature si ce fut possible, son regard sombre rencontrant le sien sans faillir, des petites ridules assez précoces entouraient ses yeux et sa bouche, sinon il paraissait en bonne santé. Ou peut être juste un peu fatigué, mais sans doute était ce dû à son appel.

Sasuke avait encore et toujours les cheveux court, qui comme dans sa jeunesse, remontaient vers l'arrière, leur donnant un faux air de caneton. Seules les deux mèches encadrant son visage avait poussé caressant doucement son menton. Ainsi, il ressemblait plus que jamais à sa mère. Fugaku se retint de pousser un soupir qui mêlerait fatigue, remords et regrets. Il savait avoir tout raté avec son plus jeune fils. Chaque fois qu'il croisait ce regard vide, semblant glacé par les âges et par un savoir qu'ils ne devraient pas possédé, il s'en rendait compte.

Un léger tapement se fit entendre, puis une servante entra dans la pièce et posa un plateau sur le bureau et sortit après s'être incliné.

« Bien, commença Fugaku après leur avoir servi à tout trois une tasse de thé dans un service anglais. Vous devez vous demander le pourquoi de cette visite.

_ Il semblerait que tu ais une demande. Fais là vite, que nous puissions y aller.

_ Sasuke ! S'exclama Itachi, choqué par ce ton indolent et ce manque flagrant de respect envers leur père. Sasuke se contenta d'hausser les épaules en posant sa tasse.

_ Laisse, Itachi. Puisse que tu es pressé autant ne pas perdre de temps. J'ai besoin de ton aide, Sasuke. »

Le jeune homme qui avait jusqu'alors le regard fixé sur un point par delà la gigantesque fenêtre du bureau, se tourna vers son père. Il ne pouvait cacher son étonnement et sa curiosité face à cette demande. En quoi un homme comme son père pourrait-il avoir besoin de lui ? Besoin de son aide ? Son père était un homme riche et influent, lui n'avait rien qui pourrait servir ses intérêts. Il fronça les sourcils en attente de ce que l'homme allait lui dire.

« Quand j'étais à l'université, j'ai fais la connaissance d'un homme. Un homme totalement différent des personnes que je côtoyais d'habitude. Et pour cause, sans venir de milieu défavorisé, il était issu d'un milieu modeste. Il était entré à l'université M. grâce à une bourse d'étude. Nous étions en tout point différent, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Il était blond, les yeux bleus, joueur, toujours gai et plein d'énergie. Ne pouvant pas tenir en place plus d'une minute. Il est pourtant rapidement devenu mon meilleur ami. »

Les deux jeunes hommes écoutaient avec attention le récit de leur père. C'était une partie de sa vie dont il ne savait rien et qu'ils avaient ainsi la possibilité de découvrir. Elle semblait avoir été heureuse pour lui au vu du léger sourire qui ornait ses traits habituellement si dur.

« Nous avons été les meilleurs amis du monde pendant près de cinq ans. Puis je me suis marié à votre mère, et Minato -c'est son nom- a épousé une jeune femme du nom de Kushina. J'ai repris peu de temps après l'entreprise familiale et Minato est parti avec Kushina en Amérique du sud dans la recherche de plantes médicinales. Et puis il y a eu ta naissance Itachi… peu a peu les liens se sont distendus et nous avons perdu contact.

_ Tout cela est bien beau père, mais où cela nous mène-t-il, demanda Itachi perplexe ?

_ C'est bien simple. Il y a environ quatre mois, Minato a repris contact avec moi. Ce n'était que le fruit du hasard et nous avons dignement fêté ces retrouvailles. Pourtant, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il semblait souvent lointain… distant. Et par moment son visage s'assombrissait de lueurs de désespoir telles, que même un aveugle aurait pu les voir. Il a fallut du temps mais Minato a fini par s'ouvrir à moi. »

Il y eut une pause importante alors que chacun sentait que l'on entrait enfin dans le cœur du sujet.

« Minato a un fils plus jeune que toi Sasuke. Et depuis quelques années, il est… »

Fugaku fit une nouvelle pause, semblant ne pas savoir quels mots seraient les plus approprié pour expliquer la situation. Sasuke commençait à se faire une idée de la situation dans laquelle ce trouvait le fils de son ami, mais il voulait entendre son père le dire de vive voix. Itachi à ses côtés n'ouvrit pas non plus la bouche. Il sentait que Sasuke comme son père avait besoin de cette reconnaissance orale. Il fallait que Fugaku le dise.

D'un coup l'homme s'appuya sur ses avant bras posé sur le bureau, le visage sombre. C'est d'une voix grave et posée qu'il parla.

« Comprends-moi bien, Sasuke. Quand il m'a dis penser que son fils était possédé, je n'y ai pas cru une seconde. Mais il est mon ami, alors j'ai enclenché toute une batterie de test avec les meilleurs médecins et scientifiques du pays, voir du monde. J'ai moi-même fini par y aller... Et ce que j'y ai vu Sasuke… Ce n'était plus son fils… Ces yeux rouges… un démon. J'ai vu le démon. »

Sasuke serra les poings alors qu'un lourd silence reposait sur la pièce. La tension toute palpable semblait augmenter de seconde en seconde. C'était la première fois. La première fois que son père reconnaissait l'existence du surnaturel. Même quand il avait failli en mourir, Fugaku était resté droit dans son obstination aveugle. Et là, maintenant, il avouait leur existence. Sasuke aurait dû exulter de joie mais il ne ressentait que haine et colère. Tristesse et peine.

Parce que dans ses mots, même si était reconnu à demi cette erreur, il n'y avait pas d'excuse. Pas de demande de pardon pour tout ce qu'il avait subi à cause de son père. Toute cette peur, cette douleur suffocante. Il inspira profondément cherchant à réprimer son tumulte intérieur. Une main se posa sur son bras, douce chaude. Il tourna la tête et tomba dans des yeux sombre si semblables au siens. Itachi. Il retrouva son calme aussi vite qu'il l'avait perdu. Cela avait toujours été ainsi entre eux. Son frère avait ce pouvoir sur lui sans qu'il puisse -et ne veuille- rien y faire. Sans doute parce qu'il avait toujours été à ses côtés. Toujours là pour l'aider, le protéger, le soutenir.

Après un léger hochement de tête, il se tourna vers son père.

« Et tu voudrais que je l'aide, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui. Si tu en es capable, je voudrais que tu sauve Naruto. »

_**À suivre…**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Naruto UA**_

**_Genre : _**_Fantastique/Spiritual/Romance_

**_Disclaimer : _**_Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient_

_**_**Résumé** : _**_Sasuke exerce une profession peu commune : Exorciste. Exceptionnellement doué, il traite pourtant ses cas avec dérision et distance. S'il se retrouvait face à un cas qui le touche de près ? Un cas pour lequel il ne pense pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit ? Un cas qui serait entièrement dû à son égoïsme ? Un cas qui le mettrait face à ses propres démons ? Un cas où il risque non seulement de perdre son cœur mais aussi son âme.__

* * *

><p><em><em>Bcp de mises en alerte et en favoris mais peu de review... je commence à me poser des questions... Bon, si vous vous mettez en alerte c'est que vous voulez la suivre, nan ? Enfin...<em>_

__BONNE ANNÉE à vous très cher lecteur. Je vous souhaite tout ce qu'il y a de bon : amour, santé, argent, et surtout l'inspiration YAOI pour que les perverses du monde ne restent jamais sur leur faim ! XD Plus sérieusement, j'espère encore svt vous rencontrer au détour d'une fic. Sur ce...__

__BONNE LECTURE !  
><em>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Possession : Chapitre 2<strong>_

_**Namikaze-Uzumaki**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke observait le couple avec attention. Fugaku les avait invités dans le salon, expliquant que s'il ne les y avait pas reçus c'était parce que son ami et sa femme s'y trouvait, les y attendant. Ils s'y étaient donc rendu, et venaient d'officier les quelques présentations de rigueur, échangeant aussi des paroles de politesse. Tout en se dévisageant mutuellement.<p>

Lui était grand, environ sa taille soit un mètre quatre vingt, les cheveux blond éclatant tombant sur sa nuque, ses yeux bleu semblait imité un ciel d'été avec une perfection étonnante. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, l'air quitta ses poumons pour la seconde fois en une dizaine de minutes. La première fois était quand son père avait dis le prénom du garçon qu'il était sensé soigner. Ce nom avait douloureusement résonné dans son esprit, lui causant une sorte de vertige. Itachi s'était immédiatement inquiété, mais ce malaise n'avait durée que quelques secondes avant de se dissiper.

Et là devant cet homme au visage d'étranger, cette même sensation lui revint.

« Sasuke ? »

La voix était inquiète et la main d'Itachi se posa sur son épaule. Il papillonna des yeux, résistant difficilement à cette sensation d'oppression.

« Peut être devrait-il s'asseoir ? »

Une voix féminine. Levant les yeux Sasuke vit, que la seule femme de la pièce l'observait avec inquiétude. Elle était rousse. Pas un roux brunit ou tirant vers le châtain. Non, une véritable couleur de feu. Ses cheveux semblaient incandescent et encadrait un visage au traits aussi doux que fins, faisant ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Ses yeux améthyste semblaient pouvoir tout voir. Aussi bien le cœur que l'âme. Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki était aussi belle que son époux.

Ils formaient un couple magnifique.

Sasuke ne se rendit même pas compte qu'on l'asseyait, mais quand Minato lui tendit un verre d'eau il le prit, laissant échapper des mots qui lui rongeaient le cœur.

« Je suis vraiment désolé.

_ De quoi ? »

Tous furent surpris par ses paroles, Sasuke le premier. Mais il se sentait tellement coupable. Il lui avait fait tant de mal, tant de peine. Il était responsable. Tentant de s'expliquer, son regard rencontra celui du blond, qui attendait une explication et il s'y noya. Si bleu… toujours si bleu. Ses yeux avait toujours été des perles d'azure. Le ciel semblant une pâle copie, ne pouvant jamais les égaler.

« Sasuke ? »

Le brun repris conscience et se rendit compte qu'il s'était levé et caressait doucement la joue de Minato, qui avait rougi sous son contact.

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Et c'était l'évidence. Les sentiments qui l'avaient à l'instant traversé n'étaient plus qu'un amas flou dans lequel il ne discernait plus rien. Il se sentait perdu, déstabilisé. Sasuke se rassit sur son fauteuil et Itachi pris place dans un canapé à proximité, gardant toujours une main sur la sienne. Fugaku s'assit dans le fauteuil en face, alors que le couple s'asseyait dans le dernier canapé de libre, leur main étroitement lié.

« Bien, commença Fugaku. Minato, j'ai déjà, comme je te l'avais dis, entrepris d'expliquer brièvement le problème à Sasuke. Il faudrait maintenant que vous entriez dans les détails avec lui.

_ Les détails ? Hum, par où commencer ?

_ Par le début, Namikaze-san, intervint Itachi d'une voix douce. »

Quand venait le moment d'interroger les familles, c'était toujours lui qui intervenait. Il savait de quel renseignement avait besoin son frère, et savait comment les tirer des familles. Son frère manquait de patience, de tact et de manière pour ce genre de chose. Itachi arrivait toujours à les mettre en confiance.

« Comment s'appel votre fils ? Quel âge a-t-il ? Quand tout a-t-il commencé ?

_ Notre fils s'appel Naruto. Il aura dix neuf ans dans quelque mois. Et il y a environ sept ans que tout à commencé. Il en avait donc douze. Cela a commencé comme des cauchemars, comme en font tous les enfants.

_ Mais plus le temps passait, plus il semblait terrifié par ces visions nocturnes, intervint Kushina.

_ De quoi rêvait-il, demanda Sasuke ?

_ De… au début, il disait que quelque chose le pourchassait dans une forêt, répondit Kushina. Une ombre, une chose sans visage. La seule certitude qu'il a eut au bout d'un temps c'est que cela ressemblait à un animal. Puis à un moment, cela a changé.

_ Ça commençait déjà à s'aggraver à partir de là, repris Minato. Il rêvait d'une pièce. Ou plutôt d'une sorte de grotte. Tout semblait rougeoyant, et il y avait beaucoup d'eau au sol. D'ailleurs, de nombreux tuyaux passaient sur les murs, et de l'eau s'en égouttait, donnant une atmosphère encore plus macabre au lieu. Naruto avançait et puis il arrivait à une sorte d'énorme grille, où une grande feuille de papier déchiré était encore collée. Il posait sa main sur la grille, et elle s'ouvrait. Naruto disait que dans son rêve il était étonné, comme si il aurait dû trouver cette grille fermé, et qu'il était anormal qu'elle soit ouverte.

_ À cette période il n'osait déjà plus dormir dans son lit, et se réfugiait souvent dans le notre, ou alors passait des nuits blanches à errer dans la maison. On n'a pas compris. Au début, on était contre le fait de le laisser dormir avec nous. À douze ans, ça nous semblait déplacé. Mais il avait si peur… et ses cernes sur son petit visage…

_ On a commencé à s'inquiéter et a consulter des psychologues et psychiatres pour enfant. Pendant presque trois ans, nous avons vu des spécialistes de névroses, dépressions, troubles du sommeil. On a même quelque fois laissé Naruto dans certaines cliniques du sommeil. Mais rien n'a marché.

_ En fait, c'était pire que tout. Naruto ne dormait véritablement qu'avec nous. Et puis, il y a eu… ce jour… la voix de Kushina se brisa.

_ Naruto allait sur ses seize ans, repris Minato la voix tremblante. On avait passé une journée tranquille. On avait déjeuné depuis… une petite heure et je suis allé le trouver parce que son parrain venait d'arriver…. Je l'ai trouvé un rasoir à la main… il… il s'était mutilé. Trois traits sur chaque joue… comme des moustaches de chat. »

Le silence se fit. C'était apparemment un souvenir très pénible pour le couple. Si Minato avait les yeux brillant retenant difficilement ses larmes, Kushina avait craqué répandant ses larmes sur le torse de son époux. Fugaku écoutait avec respect détournant le regard avec pudeur pour ne pas ajouter la honte, à la peine de ce couple. Itachi restait stoïque, malgré le fait que cette histoire remuait en lui une peur incroyable.

L'évocation du psychiatre avait en lui retourné quelque chose, car même si Sasuke ne se souvenait pas d'Orochimaru-sensei, lui en gardait un net souvenir. Qu'aurait-il donné pour pouvoir tuer cet homme de ses mains ? Et cela même s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire toutes ces choses perverses qu'il rêvait de faire à Sasuke. Ce n'était que grâce à coup du sort qu'il avait été arrêté avant. On avait découvert qu'il se livrait à des malversations et avait été arrêté pour cela. Son ordinateur saisi, avait aussi livré son journal intime, ou s'inscrivait le plan minutieux qu'il avait monté pour pousser les Uchiwa à lui laissé le jeune garçon pour quelques jours. Temps qu'il aurait mis à profit pour fuir avec son butin volé et l'enfant kidnappé. Dans son journal, il détaillait aussi ce qu'il souhait lui faire.

Itachi n'avait su tout cela qu'en écoutant aux portes. Le plus gros de l'affaire avait été étouffé. L'homme avait déjà fait subir à d'autres enfants des choses inimaginables et les familles espéraient elles aussi, rester discrètes. Les jeunes victimes n'avaient pas à devenir des proies pour un public en mal d'histoires croustillantes. Itachi n'avait pas vraiment été étonné. Orochimaru lui avait mauvaise impression à la seconde où il l'avait rencontré. Il avait été soulagé d'apprendre que l'homme pourrirait en prison pour le reste de ses jours.

Quant à l'histoire de Naruto… il n'arrivait même pas à s'imaginer ce que l'on pouvait ressentir en trouvant son fils le visage couvert de sang de s'être mutilé… c'était… il jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke et remarqua enfin que ce dernier était figé de stupeur ou d'horreur.

« Sasuke…

_ La grotte…

_ Quoi ?

_ La grotte… le démon y dormait. Enfermé, prisonnier de son porteur.

_ De quoi parles-tu ?

_ Itachi, fit il en tournant la tête vers son frère, j'ai été dans cette grotte.

_… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire…

_ J'y ai été. J'avais seize ans Itachi, quand je l'ai vu. Je n'ai pas pu voir ce qui s'y cachait. Juste deux grands yeux jeunes qui me fixait et ce hurlement de rage et de colère. Tout respirait la haine et la douleur. Aucun espoir, aucune lueur ne venait l'éclairer. Ce sang… tout ce sang… Itachi… »

La respiration de Sasuke devint erratique, la panique emplissant doucement ses yeux, alors qu'il ne cessait de répéter en boucle le nom de son ainé. Itachi tenta de le prendre dans ses bras, mais fut brutalement repoussé. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, serrant et desserrant les poings. Quand il les rouvrit, ses yeux semblaient plus sombre encore, plus profond et plus froid. Ce n'était plus son petit frère mais bien l'homme dur et froid qu'il était devenu : un exorciste.

« Que voulez vous dire par vous y avez déjà été ? Demanda subitement Minato. »

Un regard glacé de Sasuke lui répondit et Itachi décida d'enchainer.

« Pourriez-vous continuer votre histoire ? Cela permettra de ne pas en perdre le fil ensuite nous verrons s'il y a matière ou non à discuter. D'accord ? »

Minato prit quelques secondes pour répondre, observant Sasuke qui semblait encore plus inaccessible qu'avant, son regard froid fixé sur un point imaginaire. D'un hochement de tête, il donna son accord, s'asseyant en entrainant sa femme à faire de même. Tous les participants reprirent leur place.

« Suite à… suite à cette épisode sanglant, ma tante Tsunade Senju qui est une neurochirurgienne reconnue, l'a fait interner dans un établissement spécialisé. C'est un de ses amis qui en est le directeur et il a accepté de le prendre en charge pour lui prodiguer les meilleurs soins. Mais au bout de neuf longs mois, rien n'avait changé. Le jour, Naruto était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, ne comprenant pas pourquoi nous l'avions mis dans un tel établissement. La nuit il faisait d'horribles cauchemars hurlant comme un dément, forçant les médecins à le gaver de calmant pour calmer ses crises. Au bout de ces longs mois, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même abruti par les médications, malgré toutes les bonnes volontés. C'est alors que… Kushina a rencontré Haku.

_ Haku ?

_ Oui, Haku, répondit Kushina. C'est un jeune garçon qui venait voir son frère… Zabuza si je m'en souviens bien. Il venait régulièrement et nous nous croisions souvent. Mais il n'avait jamais vu Naruto, dont je lui parlais beaucoup. Un jour, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait le voir. J'ai accepté. Il n'y avait aucun risque puisque Naruto était toujours très calme le jour et qu'il n'avait de toute façon jamais fait du mal à qui que ce soit… mis à part lui-même. Mais quand je lui ai présenté Naruto… j'ai vu la peur dans ses yeux. Il semblait tétanisé et n'osait dire un mot, tremblant littéralement de peur. Et puis Naruto… Naruto lui a souris… et il lui a demandé comment allait le pays de l'eau et s'il n'avait pas quelques glaçons, car il faisait très chaud.

_ C'est un étrange dialogue, intervint Itachi en voyant que la pause de Kushina s'éternisait, la laissant perdue dans ses souvenirs.

_ Oui. C'est-ce que je me suis dis. À ce moment, je me suis demandé réellement si mon fils n'avais pas perdu l'esprit continua-t-elle la voix tremblante. »

Elle avouait ici une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais dite à personne. Pas même à son époux, qui resserra son étreinte sur son corps frêle. Elle avait douté de son fils. De sa chair, de son sang.

« Mais ensuite, j'ai vu Haku. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et ses jambes ne le portant plus, il s'est effondré. Et Naruto a eu ce sourire. Si sadique. Plus du tout lui. J'ai immédiatement fait sortir Haku et l'ai emmené sur un banc à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

_ Vous a-t-il donnez une explication ?

_ Non, pas sur le moment. Dès qu'il a repris son souffle, il s'est enfui, comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard que nous avons reçu la visite d'un homme disant travailler pour le clan Hyuuga. »

Sasuke tourna la tête à ce nom, infiniment plus intéressé encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Dans son milieu tous connaissait le nom des Hyuuga. Noble famille, ils furent à une époque onmyouji de l'Empereur en personne. Ils étaient d'ailleurs un clan entier d'onmyouji. C'était une tradition qui se transmettait de génération en génération, chez chaque enfant dis « possédant le don ». Filles comme garçons étaient préparés pour combattre les esprits maléfiques, décrypter les messages cacher dans les étoiles, devenir gardien de l'équilibre du monde. Ils se disaient prédestinés et ayant une mission.

Le plus jeune des Uchiwa les trouvait pathétique, arrogant et incapable. Mais il devait bien avouer n'avoir été confronté qu'à des membres des branches secondaires. Jamais la principale. Il brûlait de se confronter à un Onmyouji de la _Soke_, bien que se confronter à la _Bunke_, branche la plus proche de la principale, lui semblait assez bien aussi. Surtout parce qu'il avait entendu dire que de cette nouvelle génération, Neji Hyuuga héritier de la _Bunke, _était sans doute le plus fort de tous les Hyuuga. Toutes branches confondues.

Alors la question se posait : si les Hyuuga s'étaient déjà intéressé au « problème Naruto » pourquoi existait-il encore ? Car si un des nombreux incapables des branches secondaires s'en était occupé et avait -bien évidemment- échoué, d'autres auraient dû venir. Et même si Sasuke les voyait comme des incapables, il devait leur reconnaitre d'obtenir d'assez bon résultat en s'y mettant à plusieurs. Au pire, si le problème s'était révélé trop grave pour eux, un membre de la Bunke s'en serait chargé. Voir même un membre de la Soke. Les Hyuuga ne restaient _jamais _sur un échec. Ce serait entacher leur nom. Les rares fois où Sasuke leur avait « volé » leur job, c'était quand les renforts mettaient trop de temps à arriver. Pourtant, ces gens étaient là pour lui demander de l'aide… Et cela faisait tout de même sept ans que le petit réclamait de l'aide.

« Il faut sans doute que nous vous expliquions qui sont les Hyuuga…

_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous savons qui ils sont. Continuez.

_ Hum, intervint Fugaku. Je suis désolé de te contredire, Sasuke. Si je connais le clan Hyuuga de par sa réputation d'ancien clan, j'ignore ce qu'ils font dans cette histoire. »

Minato avait bien raconté son histoire à Fugaku mais certainement pas en entrant dans les détails. Et maintenant il découvrait tout un pan dont il ignorait tout, de même qu'il découvrait ainsi une part de ce qui composait le monde de ses fils. Il s'en découvrait étonnement curieux.

Sasuke retint un grondement et Itachi expliqua grossièrement ce qu'était les Hyuuga, sans entrer dans le détail des branches familiales. Ensuite, Kushina pu continuer.

« Haku leur avait parlé de Naruto… en leur disant qu'un démon parlait par sa bouche. L'homme était venu vérifier ses dires et nous a demandé l'autorisation d'examiner Naruto.

_ Nous nous y sommes refusé, expliqua Minato. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment des gens croyant. Et ce que cet homme disait… c'était juste de la folie. Notre fils, possédé par un démon ? Cela ressemblait à du n'importe quoi.

_ Mais Haku est revenu. Nous avons longuement parlé lui et moi. Il m'a dis avoir vécu une expérience très intense avec l'au-delà, et que c'est à cette occasion que l'on a découvert sa sensibilité. Il nous a encouragé à faire examiner Naruto arguant que nous n'avions rien à perdre, à accepter. Que personne à aucun moment ne nous demanderais d'argent. Au contraire, que Naruto serait entièrement pris en charge par le clan pendant le temps de sa purification. Et il a fini en nous demandant, si Naruto était vraiment possédé, serions-nous prêt à le laisser subir les tortures mentales qu'il vivait à cet instant, ou étions-nous prêt à tout pour l'aider et le sauver ? Préférions-nous rester obtus, ou voulions-nous une chance de retrouver notre fils comme avant ?

_ Il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible à cela, et contre l'avis de Tsunade, nous avons fais transféré notre fils dans une propriété des Hyuuga, non loin de Tokyo. Peut être à moins de deux heures de route. Une propriété du nom de Konoha, situé non loin du Mont Fuji. Il a fallut quatre mois pour organiser le transfert, ainsi que le rituel sensé nous débarrassé de ce démon. On nous a autorisés à assister à la cérémonie à condition que quoi qu'il arrive, on n'intervienne pas. Nous avons accepté, bien que pas vraiment rassurés. »

Le silence reprit ses droits, les Namikaze-Uzumaki semblant perdu dans des souvenirs éprouvants. C'est Minato qui continua. Bien que les deux frères sachent comment le rituel se déroulait, ils le laissèrent s'exprimer sans l'interrompre.

« Nous étions tous assis de part et d'autre de la pièce. Seuls les prêtres restaient aux côtés de la couche où Naruto avait été attaché, continua Minato en grimaçant. Il songeait à la façon dont il avait été contre au début, et comment cette simple cordelette rouge leur avait sans doute à tous, sauvé la vie. Ils ont commencés à agité leur _ônusa_ tout en entonnant des sortes de mantra-

_ Ce ne sont pas des mantras. Ce sont des _kotodamas, _expliqua Sasuke.

_ Euh, oui sans doute. Je n'ai pas tout bien compris. Il n'empêche qu'au bout d'une heure rien n'avait changé, et puis tout à coup… Naruto… ce… cette chose s'est mise à rire. Ce rire n'était pas celui de notre fils. Il était plus grave. Même roque. Il était sadique et moqueur et empli de mépris. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le rire si chaud et exubérant de notre Naruto. Il s'est redressé et a dis que personne dans cette pièce n'était capable de lui enlevé ce qui était à lui. Personne n'était apte à lui reprendre ce qui était sien depuis toujours. Ensuite… il s'est tourné vers moi… et il a dis… »

Minato se tut le visage froncé dans une moue de colère, de haine et surtout de douleur. Il semblait même incapable de parler, mais Kushina à ses côtés ne dis rien se contentant de poser sa main sur la sienne et de coller leur corps l'un à l'autre en signe de soutien.

« Il m'a dis qu'il fallait que j'accepte les conséquences de mes actes, dans cette vie comme dans toutes les autres. »

Cette nouvelle les stupéfia tous. Sasuke surtout car Minato n'avait pas l'air d'un homme capable de telles choses.

« Est-ce vous qui avez-

_ Non ! S'écria Minato en se levant. Comme je l'ai dis aux Hyuuga, jamais ! Je ne me suis _jamais_ amusé à l'invocation de démon, ou ai passé un quelconque pacte avec eux. J'ai subi différent test de leur part pour finalement arriver à cette conclusion. Je ne sais pas ce que cet être entendait par là, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec sa venue.

_ Bien. Continuez alors, dit calmement Itachi.

_ Ensuite reprit Minato en se rasseyant… ensuite les cinq prêtres présents se sont écroulés.

_ C'était abominable, enchaina Kushina. Ils saignaient par tous les orifices visibles de leur corps : nez, bouche, oreilles, yeux. Ils poussaient des hurlements à vous glacer le sang, tout en se tordant de douleur et ce démon riait aux éclats. Les hommes présents pour assister les prêtres ont paniqué, et tout cela semblait l'amuser au plus haut point. Le doute sur ce qui arrivait à notre fils n'était plus permis.

_ C'est évident, conclut pensivement Itachi. »

Quelques coups résonnèrent faisant chacun relevé les yeux vers la porte d'où provenaient ces sons. Après l'autorisation de Fugaku, une servante entra, informant que le repas était prêt et demandant s'il fallait rajouter des couverts pour les jeunes maitres. Avant que Fugaku puisse répondre Sasuke intervint.

« Nous vous informerons quand nous voudrons déjeuner, en attendant servez nous à tous un bourbon, je crois que Père en possède un excellent de douze ans d'âge. Un Maker's Mark, il me semble. Servez-le nous. Et faites vite. »

La servante trop surprise que le plus jeune maitre s'adresse à elle ne dit tout d'abord rien avant de jeter un regard rapide à son patron, guettant un signe d'acquiescement. Ce dernier eut un bref hochement de tête et la jeune femme sortit. Le silence se fit jusqu'à son retour chacun perdu dans ses pensées, et c'est dans une atmosphère pesante qu'elle revint avec la fameuse bouteille. C'est dans le bar savamment caché dans la pièce qu'elle dénicha les verres ainsi que des glaçons que seule Kushina pris tentant d'adoucir l'amertume du breuvage.

Une fois son office fini, la jeune femme s'inclina, puis sorti de la pièce. Bien qu'ils fussent heureux pour différentes raisons de cet interlude, ils avaient tous envie d'en finir rapidement maintenant. Et c'est sans se faire prier que Minato poursuivit son récit.

« Suite à cela j'ai donc dû subir des tests de la part des Hyuuga pour savoir si j'avais déjà eu des contactes avec des esprits maléfiques.

_ Quels genres de tests ? Demanda Fugaku intéressé.

_ Nous en parlerons une autre fois, père. Sachez juste qu'il s'agit de test pour savoir si l'âme a été souillé par le contacte avec un démon. Cela laisse une trace indélébile. Je voudrais que l'on en finisse maintenant, conclut Sasuke.

_ Bien. Donc… il y a eu les tests, tous négatifs pratiqué par d'autre Hyuuga venu spécialement sur place. Ils ont confiné mon fils… dans une sorte de remise dans le jardin, après y avoir fait installer une grille en fer forgé et remplacé la porte avec une lourde en métal renforcé. Et apposé des sceaux partout. Ils disaient que c'était par sécurité, que si le démon devenait agressif, il fallait pouvoir le maitrisé rapidement pour éviter de faire du mal à Naruto dans la précipitation. On nous a informés que le rituel était reporté… Il y a eu de nombreux problème dont je n'ai pas bien compris la teneur… D'abord il y a un jeune homme aux yeux pâles qui est venu en disant qu'il pratiquerait lui-même l'exorcisme.

_ Grand, de long cheveux brun cascadant jusqu'à ses fesses, une peau d'albâtre, des yeux mauve presque translucides ? Dit Sasuke fébrile.

_ Euh… oui. Vous le connaissez ?

_ Neji Hyuuga, intervint Itachi.

_ Un ami à vous ? demanda Fugaku.

_ Non, répondit simplement Sasuke. Continuez. Est-ce lui qui l'a refais ? Parce qu'il y a eu une seconde tentative n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, il y en a eu une seconde… environ sept mois après la première. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui s'en est chargé. Le lendemain de son arrivé et de notre rencontre, Hiashi Hyuuga le chef du clan, est venu nous voir. »

Les frères Uchiwa en eurent le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes. Ils n'avaient jamais croisé la route cet homme qu'on disait redoutable et ils enviaient légèrement le couple pour la chance de cette rencontre. Quoi que, ça n'était pas vraiment une chance se mit à penser Sasuke. La Soke ne se déplaçait que pour les cas les plus grave ou ingérable. Si le chef de la _Soke_ se déplaçait en personne, cela n'augurait rien de bon pour le jeune Naruto.

« Est-ce Hiashi-dono qui s'en est chargé ? »

Ils furent tous étonné par l'utilisation du déterminant. Ces simples sonorités semblaient porter un tel respect en elles-mêmes. Et que ce respect vienne de Sasuke avait quelque chose d'étonnant même pour les Namikaze-Uzumaki qui ne le connaissaient pratiquement pas. Mais l'étonnement laissa rapidement la place à la peine et la douleur dans les yeux de Minato.

« Non… c'est sa fille, Hinata. »

Kushina eut un sanglot, et le visage de son époux s'assombrit un peu plus.

« C'était une fille douce… très gentille, dit Kushina d'une voix entrecoupé. »

Sasuke sentit son échine se glacer.

« Était ? Demanda Fugaku lui aussi légèrement pâle.

_ Elle est morte durant le rituel, sans que quiconque puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, répondit doucement, mais avec amertume Minato. »

**_À suivre…_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Naruto UA**_

**_Genre : _**_Fantastique/Spiritual/Romance_

**_Disclaimer : _**_Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient_

_**_**Résumé** : _**_Sasuke exerce une profession peu commune : Exorciste. Exceptionnellement doué, il traite pourtant ses cas avec dérision et distance. S'il se retrouvait face à un cas qui le touche de près ? Un cas pour lequel il ne pense pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit ? Un cas qui serait entièrement dû à son égoïsme ? Un cas qui le mettrait face à ses propres démons ? Un cas où il risque non seulement de perdre son cœur mais aussi son âme.__

__**Note** : Que dire ? J'avais oublier que j'avais pas posté ce chapitre ? Ben voilà c'est fait maintenant ^^" Encore mille excuse mes amis, je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir tant fait attendre. Il faut aussi dire que je suis surbookée en ce moment avec l'approche du Carnaval, c'est sans répit. Je promet de répondre aux reviews au plus tard demain, je mets pour une fois la suite sans y avoir répondu. Il me semble que vous avez bien assez attendu. Pour les reviews anonymes je ferais une maj de ce chap pour y inclure les réponses. Alors aps tout ça...  
><em>_

__**Bonne Lecture !**  
><em>_

* * *

><p><em><em>Chapitre 3<em>_

* * *

><p><em>« C'était une fille douce… très gentille, dit Kushina d'une voix entrecoupée. »<em>

_Sasuke sentit son échine se glacer._

_« Était ? Demanda Fugaku lui aussi légèrement pâle._

__ Elle est morte durant le rituel, sans que quiconque puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, répondit doucement, mais avec amertume Minato. »_

C'est la voix ferme, mais le regard incertain que le patriarche des Uchiwa parla.

« Jamais tu ne m'as dis qu'il y avait eu un mort, s'insurgea-t-il.

_ Nous n'en avons pas vraiment discuté, dit Minato en baissant la tête d'un air coupable.

_ Je t'ai proposé mon fils pour ce travail ! S'exclama Fugaku en se levant de son siège.

_ Et j'aurais refusé, s'_il_ ne t'avait pas reconnu ! Bon sang, _il_ connaissait ton nom ! Cria Minato en se levant à son tour, colère et culpabilité se mêlant sur ses traits.

_ Qui ça ? Demanda Itachi perdu et cherchant à briser cette tension étouffante, mais personne ne pipa mot pendant un long moment. »

Les deux pères de familles s'observèrent de longues minutes comme pour se jauger, chacun luttant pour son point de vu, le regard dur, la respiration haletante. L'atmosphère était électrique.

« Le démon, finit tout de même par lâcher Fugaku. »

Il se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« Je vous ai dis être allé le voir… je me suis rendu à Konoha, pensant pouvoir démontrer à mes amis à quels point ils avaient tort, et c'est ma propre bêtise que j'ai perçu dans des yeux rouge. »

Se penchant, il récupéra un son verre et en but une gorgée, comme pour s'humidifier les lèvres… ou pour trouver du courage.

« Quand je suis entré dans cette maisonnette, dit-il faiblement, je n'ai vu qu'un vulgaire adolescent assis en seiza sur un futon à l'air confortable. Mais plus je m'avançais, plus mes certitudes s'effritaient sans la moindre raison. Je me sentais suffoqué, étouffé sous l'aura malsaine sans même en avoir conscience. Arrivé devant les grilles, j'étais mortifié, sans savoir pourquoi et mon instinct me hurlait littéralement de fuir le plus loin possible. Et puis… il a simplement tourné sa tête vers moi et à dis un simple mot.

_ Uchiwa, dit Minato d'une voix sombre.

_ Oui, acquiesça Fugaku. Il a fait quelques pas vers moi, m'a détaillé et m'a dis que je n'étais pas celui qu'il attendait. Mais il a souris et a murmuré : _bientôt._ Comme si le fait que je sois là annonçait… celle de celui qu'il attendait vraiment. Peut être ta venue.

_ Il n'avait pas tort si c'est cela, puisque tu es venu me chercher.

_ Mais c'était sans savoir que quelqu'un y avait déjà laissé la vie ! S'indigna Fugaku à nouveau. Il est hors de question que mon fils se prête à cela Minato.

_ Je sais que, commença Minato.

_ Minato-san, intervint Sasuke. Il me semble que c'est à moi qu'incombe de prendre cette décision. Et je puis vous assurez que vous avez déjà mon soutien. J'aiderais votre fils dans la mesure de mes moyens.

_ Sasuke, claqua sèchement la voix de son géniteur.

_ Père, il s'agit d'affaire professionnelle importante et votre voix de personne inexpérimentée et même non initié est loin d'être bienvenu. Je dirais même qu'elle est inopportune et pour le moins incongrue. »

Fugaku en fut gelé, reconnaissant sa propre intonation et les mots qui auraient très bien pu être les siens. Sasuke y avait mis un dédain, une indifférence bien plus insultante que le mépris ou la colère auraient pu l'être. Il expulsait Fugaku non seulement de la conversation, mais aussi de l'affaire et même de sa vie. Fugaku aurait aimé que cela soit seulement sa vie professionnel, mais il comprenait parfaitement que c'était bien plus que cela. Il n'avait jamais rien su faire pour son fils, et ce dernier ne voyait sans doute pas en lui la figure paternelle idéal. Loin de là même, à ses yeux il devait être le plus mauvais des pères.

Cela l'avait rongé depuis sa rencontre avec Naruto. Si les démons existaient bel et bien, et que son fils était un véritable exorciste de talent, cela voulait dire que pendant les deux mois durant lesquels il était resté dans le coma, c'était comme si lui Fugaku, son père, l'avait livré aux démons. Il en avait cauchemardé pendant des jours et savait que ça durerait encore longtemps. Imaginé ce qu'on avait pu faire à son fils… et cela par sa faute… Mais aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour se faire pardonner. Ni même si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard.

Que pouvait-il faire pour qu'à nouveau les perles sombres de son fils se pose sur lui et le regarde vraiment ? Et non pas avec colère ou haine comme c'était déjà arrivé, mais avec l'affection sincère d'un fils pour son père.

Fugaku atteignait déjà l'âge honorable de cinquante six ans, et pouvait déjà se permettre un bilan de sa vie. Si sur le plan professionnel elle était une réussite, sur le plan personnel elle n'était qu'un lamentable échec. Sa femme n'était plus de ce monde, son fils cadet le détestait et dans les yeux de son aîné il pouvait lire un perpétuel reproche, une déception pour toutes ses mauvaises décisions ou son inaction dans certain cas.

Il déglutit difficilement et s'inclina en s'excusant. D'un pas rapide, il quitta la pièce, reconnaissant son échec.

00¤O¤00

Itachi observa son père partir en songeant que jamais il ne l'avait vu si vieux. Son père faisait partie de ces hommes qui avec l'âge ne semblait que se solidifier : son dos toujours droit, les cheveux encore bien noir, ses épaules toujours larges, le ventre plat et même assez musclé grâce à une pratique d'art martiaux assez régulière, pour l'équilibre de son corps et de son esprit. Il ne faisait tout bonnement pas son âge et au lieu de ses presque soixante ans, on lui donnait souvent une petite quarantaine d'année.

Mais aujourd'hui en quittant la pièce, il avait tout d'un homme de son âge, usé et fatigué par la vie. Peut être qu'un certain nombre de réalisations faites récemment, avait trop brutalement heurté tout ce qu'il pensait savoir et comprendre. Il découvrait brutalement que tout un pan du monde lui était inconnu, ce qui n'était pas facile a accepté pour un homme aussi rigide que l'était Fugaku. De plus, la compréhension de ses torts envers Sasuke devait peser dur sur la conscience de cette homme qui s'était toujours cru agir dans son bon droit, avec justesse et équité.

Quel effet cela faisait-il de se découvrir bourreau de son propre enfant ?

Itachi se leva alors que le silence régnait encore suite au départ de Fugaku. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, qui détourna les yeux dès qu'il croisa son regard. Bien. Sans doute était-il logique que Sasuke ne veuille pas aider leur père. Sa rancœur et sa peine devaient encore être trop forte. Mais il ne ferait pas non plus croire à son aîné qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Ce dernier poussa un soupir avant de quitter la pièce à son tour, trouvant le chemin du bureau paternel, où il savait trouver son père.

« Bien, dit Sasuke en le voyant refermer la porte derrière lui. Alors raconté moi comment s'est déroulé le rituel qui a conduit à la mort d'Hinata Hyuuga. »

00¤O¤00

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, c'est en ayant échangé leur coordonnées avec les Namikaze-Uzumaki que les frères Uchiwa s'en allèrent, tous deux pensifs. Itachi ne cessait de repenser à ce la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son père, et Sasuke a ce que lui avait raconté le couple sur le rituel. Malgré ses pensées absorbantes, Itachi gardait un œil sur son frère qui il le savait, faisait déjà des plans sur leur futur travail. C'est presque en mode automatique qu'ils effectuèrent le voyage du retour, chacun se rendant dans sa chambre une fois passé le seuil de leur domicile.

Itachi ne cessait de penser à son père qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule et unique fois si accablé : à la mort de leur mère Mikoto. Et même là, il avait gardé ce masque sur ces traits qui camouflait le gros de sa peine. Mais maintenant à la peine, s'ajoutait la culpabilité. Culpabilité ineffaçable car bel et bien fondé. Il s'était montré trop têtu, trop obtus et c'est-ce qui l'avait fait perdre son fils. Pire, c'est-ce qui avait faillit le tuer plongeant son âme dans des tourments éternels infernaux.

Se couchant sur son lit, un bras replié sous sa tête, il songea à ce que son père lui avait demandé avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Une unique question à laquelle il ne savait pas si la réponse qu'il avait donnée était un mensonge ou pas.

_« Tu penses qu'il pourra un jour me pardonner et m'accepter à nouveau dans sa vie, comme une personne digne d'être regardé ? »_

_Debout sur le seuil, il mit un moment à répondre, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à cet homme si fort et droit au demeurant et qui était légèrement affalé dans son fauteuil. Il avait bu quelques verres en révélant à son aîné les démons qui maintenant l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil, et la maladie qui doucement rongeait son cœur. L'alcool, la peine et la culpabilité rendaient son regard trouble, un peu trop brillant._

_« Si tu y mets tout ton cœur et toute ta patience… je suis sûr qu'il lèvera à nouveau ses yeux sur toi. »_

_Il sortit fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. _

D'une certaine façon Itachi avait pitié de son père, mais d'une autre il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la douleur infliger à Sasuke. Non seulement à cause de ce coma long et éprouvant psychologiquement, mais aussi à cause de ce mépris envers ses sentiments. Sasuke avait placé sa confiance en son père pour le protéger et ce dernier s'en était montré incapable. Il avait eu peur et s'était senti seul ayant besoin d'être consolé mais jamais Fugaku ne l'avait rassuré et pris dans ses bras.

Itachi soupira se tournant sur le côté, le regard dans le vide. Comme tout membre d'une famille douloureusement éclaté, son souhait le plus cher était véritablement que son ces deux là fassent la paix. Poussant un nouveau soupir, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il était tard, déjà quinze heures. Trop tard pour déjeuner, trop tôt pour dîner. Un sandwich pour lui et son frère ne serait pas de refus.

Itachi espérait sincèrement que ce qu'il avait dis à son père n'était que la plus sincère vérité.

00¤O¤00

Sasuke assit à son bureau jouait nonchalamment avec un calendrier lunaire. Son esprit était entièrement focalisé sur ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui. Il repoussa dans un coin tout ce qui avait rapport avec son géniteur se focalisant uniquement sur _l'affaire Naruto_. Sasuke était inquiet et pour la première fois de sa courte vie professionnelle, doutait d'être à la hauteur de la tâche, malgré ses fanfaronnade devant son père.

Le couple lui avait révélé que le rite organisé pour Hinata Hyuuga, avait été effectué si longtemps après le premier, surtout en raison de sa longue préparation. La pièce avait été trois fois bénie selon un protocole suivant les phases lunaires. La jeune prêtresse avait été purifiée par un long retrait de la communauté, un jeune, ainsi que de nombreux bains aux vertus purifiantes. Des onguents spéciaux avaient été préparés, et même les assistants qui n'entreraient pas directement en contact avec la source maléfique s'était vu astreint à des jeunes et de longues prières, méditations et autre source de pureté.

C'était véritablement un exorcisme de haut vol qui s'était vu organisé, afin de s'assurer que tout se passerait bien. Hiashi-dono avait insisté sur ce point arguant qu'il fallait se montrer prudent avec un démon de niveau supérieur. Ce en quoi le couple n'avait pu qu'acquiescer, pas vraiment au fait de ce qui devait être fait en matière de lutte contre des démons. Et puis un jour on leur avait annoncé la date. La date ou leur fils devait être libéré.

Sauf que ça ne s'était pas du tout passé comme prévu.

Le rituel avait commencé depuis moins d'une heure quand les choses avaient dérapé. Le démon s'était montré moins amusé devant la force déployé pour le déloger et rapidement le corps de Naruto s'était recouvert de chair de poule et de sueur. Son visage était devenu livide, froissé en une moue douloureuse. Il était resté allongé semblant incapable de se lever avec les nombreuses cordelettes tressées le retenant à son lit, pendant près de deux bonnes heures.

Et puis brutalement, le corps du jeune homme avait été pris de convulsion et Hinata-sama qui commençait depuis quelques minutes à faiblir visiblement, vacilla. Son visage était lui aussi en sueur et sa tenue de cérémonie semblait l'engloutir, pesant sur ses frêles épaules. Elle avait eut de plus en plus de difficulté à continuer les kotodamas qu'elle récitait de plus en plus fort et puis quand Naruto avait ouvert les yeux, ce n'étaient plus que deux disques rougeoyant ou régnait la noirceur des ténèbres les plus profondes. Ils en avaient tous été surpris, Hinata-sama première. Elle avait lâché son ônusa et les cordelettes avaient lâché.

Rapidement, le démon s'était relevé et d'un vif coup de griffe, lui avait ouvert le ventre. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de hurler, s'effondrant immédiatement terrassé par la douleur. Tous avaient paniqué alors que le démon attaquait sans distinction tous ceux qui passaient à porté de griffes. Il poussa un grondement qui effraya un peu plus ses victimes en devenir, révélant des crocs à l'air tranchant.

Les Uzumaki-Namikaze avaient été entrainé rapidement par celui à qui on avait confié leur protection pendant le rite. Ils avaient quitté la salle, suivit par d'autres personnes affolées, blessées et incrédules face à ce qui venait d'avoir lieux. On avait réussi a évacué tout le monde tout en gardant le démon captif. La plupart des blessures étaient légères, quelques unes beaucoup plus grave furent soignées par un médecin appelé en renfort. La seule personne trop grièvement blessé et qui en décéda fut Hinata Hyuuga.

Suite à cela, un grand deuil fut décrété pour tout le clan, l'héritière en titre étant décédé. Neji Hyuuga fut très vivement touché et insista beaucoup pour reconduire le rituel. Chacune de ses demandes fut vivement rejetée par le chef de clan. Ils eurent de nombreuses altercations, parfois totalement audible pour toutes personnes présentes dans la maisonnée, où le chef de clan avait investit ses quartiers pendant toute la durée du grand deuil.

Trois mois plus tard, suite à cette longue période de deuil, Neji fut désigné de manière toute officielle en tant qu'héritier du clan. Les parents de Naruto n'assistèrent bien entendu, pas à la cérémonie. Elle s'était organisée au Manoir Hyuuga avec uniquement les membres du clan les plus importants, tandis que la fête l'accompagnant avait été ouverte à tous malgré le fait que la tristesse et le manque dû à la perte de l'ancienne héritière.

Tout cela, le couple l'avait appris de la part des gardes qui était revenu après avoir presque en totalité déserté Konoha. Seul quatre hommes désignés, étaient restés, la peur au ventre de ce qui pourrait se passer avec un effectif aussi réduit. Mais il ne s'était rien passé durant ces deux jours, à leur grand soulagement.

Sasuke soupira et sortit le numéro que lui avaient remis les Uzumaki-Namikaze. Le numéro du clan. Ou plutôt d'un des membres servant de liaison entre le couple et le clan. Il ne comptait pas l'utiliser. Lui et le couple avait convenu que c'était eux qui réfèreraient de la venu de Sasuke à Konoha aux Hyuuga, avant de s'y rendre tous ensemble. Le brun les avait prévenus, le clan ne serait pas heureux, de ce qu'il verrait comme une ingérence de sa part. Peut être s'opposerait-il à son travail ou exigerait que Naruto soit transféré ailleurs pour ce faire.

Mais Sasuke doutait beaucoup de la seconde hypothèse. Les Hyuuga se pensaient investis d'une mission de protection du monde. Ils se prenaient pour des héros au cœur pur et à l'âme noble. Jamais ils ne laisseraient un danger tel que Naruto risquer de s'échapper. Non. Le plus probable était qu'ils tentent de l'empêcher d'atteindre le blond. Mais le jeune homme était encore mineur, donc sous responsabilité parentale, alors s'ils voulaient le garder captif, il leur faudrait céder à ses parents.

Minato avait promis que tout serait fait dans les trois jours.

Trois coups furent frappé à sa porte et Itachi entra un plateau contenant deux énormes sandwichs, un énorme paquet de chip, ainsi que deux canettes de jus de fruits. Sasuke haussa un sourcil et regarda le tout avec appétit, se rendant compte seulement maintenant à quel point il avait faim. Son frère lui adressa un sourire moqueur en posant le tout sur le bureau face à lui.

« Merci nii-san. »

Itachi sourit. Il avait eu peur que son frère ne soit trop perdu dans de sombres pensées mais le simple fait de cette appellation lui prouvait le contraire. Quand Sasuke était en mode exorciste, il avait tendance à peu lui parler ou à l'appeler par son prénom d'une voix froide et distante.

Sans autre parole, ils commencèrent à se restaurer, Sasuke toujours assit sur la seule chaise de la pièce et Itachi assit au sol, appuyé contre le lit. Le silence ne fut briser par Itachi, qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard quand ils eurent fini.

« Alors ?

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Que penses-tu de tout cela ? De cette histoire. Penses-tu réellement être capable de faire quelque chose, alors que l'héritière Hyuuga y a laissé sa vie ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, nii-san. Mais je me dois d'essayer ou au moins d'y aller. Ce démon connait notre nom.

_ Et alors ? Je ne te laisserais pas… te suicider Sasuke. J'ai juré de veillé sur toi et si je dois t'enfermer pour cela je le ferais. Présumer de ta force ou te jeter dans la gueule du loup…

_ Ne sois pas bête, coupa sèchement Sasuke. Si… s'il est trop fort pour moi, je ne le ferais pas. Je ne suis pas stupide malgré ce que tu crois. Je n'ai jamais accepté un travail sur le quel j'avais des doutes.

_ Tu n'as jamais refusé un travail, Sasuke fit justement remarquer Itachi.

_ Et pour cause.

_ Comment veux-tu qu'avec ce genre de réponse, je ne te pense pas inconscient et présomptueux ? Demanda l'ainé exaspéré.

_ Fais moi confiance, Itachi. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

_ Et si tu venais à en mourir, que dirais-je à notre mère en me présentant devant elle ?

_ Ne dramatise pas, veux tu ?

_ Je ne dramatise pas Sasuke. Je prends juste en compte l'ampleur du problème. _Hinata Hyuuga est morte_. **Elle est morte **malgré une procédure complexe et un rituel de niveau supérieur. **Elle est morte **alors qu'elle était l'héritière des Hyuuga. **Elle est morte **alors qu'elle était considérée comme l'une des meilleures exorcistes du clan. Et en ayant tout ce dis clan derrière elle, durant le rituel. Alors qu'est-ce qui te donne de meilleures chances qu'elle ?

_ JE N'EN SAIS RIEN ! Hurla Sasuke à bout. Je sais juste… que je dois y aller, conclut-il la voix tremblante. _Il_ m'attend, continua-t-il dans un chuchotement. »

Mais Itachi l'entendit parfaitement et en fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. De qui parlait son cadet ? De Naruto ? Du… du démon ? Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, une sueur froide lui glaça l'échine, et la peur étreignit son cœur.

« Qui ?demanda-t-il. »

Mais Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il préféra se détourner, lui aussi hautement troublé par ses propres propos. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Perdu, il était perdu. Mais Itachi insistait le déstabilisant un peu plus.

« Qui ? Sasuke ! Qui ? S'écria-t-il.

_ Je ne sais pas ! Cria Sasuke en le fixant de ses orbes devenus glacées. »

Comme le plus jeune en avait l'habitude, il se dissimula derrière des murs de glace impénétrable. Itachi sut à l'instant qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus et que le fait d'insister encore pourrait même lui être négatif, faisant son frère s'enfermer encore plus en lui-même. Aussi, il céda à la demande qui vint ensuite, poussant tout de même un soupir de lassitude.

« Laisse-moi maintenant. J'ai besoin de me concentrer et de réfléchir à tout cela. Tu ferais mieux de préparer notre voyage à venir dès maintenant. »

En lançant un dernier regard à son frère, Itachi ferma la porte. Resté seul, Sasuke ne sut plus quoi penser. Il sentait ses pensées comme parasités par d'autres, cela depuis que son père avait prononcé le nom du malade : Naruto. Qui était ce jeune homme ? Qu'avait il de spécial ? Qu'avait-il donc pour qu'un démon de se niveau se glisse dans son corps sans qu'il en soit possible de l'en déloger ? Y avait-il un lien entre lui et Sasuke ? Et si c'était le cas, de quel nature était-il ?

Sasuke aurait été près à jurer qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré ce garçon. Pourtant quelque chose en lui résonnait rien qu'à l'entente de son prénom. Son cœur battait plus vite à l'idée de le voir, de lui parler, de le toucher. Son ventre se nouait d'appréhension et de peur à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur pour lui. De ne pas réussir à l'aider, à le sauver. Et c'était bien la première fois que de telles émotions venaient s'immiscer dans son travail.

Il prenait toujours chaque cas avec professionnalisme, c'est-à-dire avec distance et réflexion, sans jamais laisser ses émotions s'en mêler. Et même là, les émotions qu'il devait combattre, étaient l'excitation du combat à venir et parfois la peur de mourir. Si la crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur lui venait, il repoussait facilement cette idée, trop habitué depuis le temps, à dominer toutes les situations.

Mais avec ce cas… avec Naruto… tout semblait échappé à son contrôle. Ses pensées comme ses sentiments. Tout lui semblait étranger, comme venant d'un autre. Son cœur qui battait si vite, son souffle qui se coupait et puis les tourbillons d'émotions indistinctes qu'il avait ressentie le matin même…

Sasuke comprenait parfaitement les inquiétudes de son frère face à cette nouvelle affaire. Au-delà de la mort de Hinata Hyuuga, il avait la sensation confuse que quoi qu'il fasse, ce qui allait arriver transformerait à jamais sa vie. Et sans doute pas d'une façon agréable.

**00¤O¤00**

Deux jours plus tard, Minato téléphona et c'est Itachi qui répondit. Les Hyuuga s'étaient montré réticent comme prévu, mais la menace de ramener Naruto à Tokyo avait fonctionné. Il serait prêt à les recevoir tous les quatre, dans deux jours à Konoha. Malgré son anxiété face à tout cela, l'ainé des Uchiwa promit qu'il serait près dans les deux jours. Minato proposa qu'ils effectuent le trajet dans une même voiture, mais Itachi refusa. Il serait plus pratique qu'ils prennent chacun une voiture, le couple ouvrant le chemin pour les frères qui les suivraient dans la leur.

Les détails réglés Itachi averti son frère qui vivait pratiquement reclus depuis la rencontre avec le couple Uzumaki-Namikaze. Il n'avait fait qu'acquiescer, son visage blême, les cernes violacés s'étendant sous ses yeux. Ces deux dernières nuits, il avait eu les cauchemars les plus terribles qu'Itachi lui connaisse : se démenant comme un démon, hurlant à plein poumon, pleurant de toute son âme et demandant pardon à un être absent. Itachi n'avait pu que le soutenir de ses maigres ressources, la peur au ventre, son impuissance le rongeant.

Il espérait juste que ce qui allait se passer, ne lui enlèverait pas définitivement son petit frère.

À suivre…


	5. Annonce

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Cela doit vous faire un choc, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas revenu sur ffnet et j'en suis désolée.

Comme je vous l'avais dit mon ordinateur m'a lâché et une bonne partie des fichiers sur lesquels je travaillais ont été perdus, ce qui m'a quelque peu dégoûté. De plus, j'ai eu quelques impératifs personnels et professionnels qui m'ont empêché de m'y remettre.

Mais je suis de retour avec une nouvelle machine et surtout, l'envie de me remettre à écrire.

J'ai pour l'instant l'objectif de finir (_encore_ fichu fichiers perdus !) le fameux **Serment du Chêne** et faire _enfin_ l'épilogue de **Mariage Forcé**. Je me remettrais ensuite à **Rencontre** et **Fleur** **du** **Mal**. Pour mes fics** Créature, Possession **et **Money**, je suis désolé de dire que je les mets en hiatus jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais, je souhaitais juste vous faire savoir que rien n'étais abandonné ! Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont continué à me laisser des reviews alors même que je n'étais plus sur le site.

Enorme câlin à tous et toutes !

Et à bientôt,

Lyly-chan


End file.
